Pecados de un ángel
by Nessa j
Summary: Del modo que tiene Castiel de pecar por Dean. - SLASH Castiel/Dean. Ira, Gula, Envidia, Lujuria, Codicia, Orgullo, Pereza
1. Ira

Este es el resultado de otra tabla, la de Pecados Capitales de la comunidad de Lj retos_a_lacarta. Espero que la disfrutéis :)

**Claim**: Castiel/Dean

**Beta**: darkwolfhp_5712

**Notas**: pre-4x16

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Ira -**

**...**

Se podría decir que, a veces, Castiel siente curiosidad. Curiosidad por todo eso que hace que los humanos sean humanos, eso que les diferencia (y no son las alas ni el halo, ni tampoco la luz celestial) y les hace únicos, y que hace que Castiel no sea más que un ángel. Eso que puede destruir imperios enteros o crear las más bellas obras de arte. Eso que hace que un humano con toda su debilidad y efímera existencia sea capaz de escalar la más alta montaña o llegar hasta el mismísimo infierno: los sentimientos. Esas emociones que determinan el origen de un hombre.

Por eso hay veces en las que Castiel no entiende a Dean. De hecho, todos los humanos le parecen un misterio, pero en Dean es en quien más se fija (más que nada, fue a quien sacó del Infierno. Se siente con la responsabilidad de vigilarlo, y no sólo porque el Señor lo diga). Con esa capa de tipo duro que, si sabes darle en el lugar apropiado, puedes romper y hacerle sufrir, cargándole más peso sobre sus hombros.

Castiel es un ángel del Señor, no conoce los sentimientos. No sabe qué significaba el amor, el odio, la envidia, el orgullo... Simplemente sigue órdenes, nada más. Pero no puede evitar tener este tipo de preguntas y cuestionarse a sí mismo qué sería poder _sentir_.

Ha visto miles de veces cómo Dean mira a un demonio. Con ese odio, esa ira, esa repulsión que expira cada poro de su piel, sobretodo si el demonio en cuestión hace peligrar la vida de su hermano. Entonces, la mirada de Dean se concentra en él, se vuelve pequeña y venenosa, como si quisiera hacerle desaparecer sólo con los ojos. Y ya puedes correr bien lejos porque acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte.

Por eso, el día en que Castiel conoció en "carne viva" (aunque fuera prestada) un sentimiento como la Ira lo desconcertó totalmente.

Los hermanos se encontraban en algún pueblo perdido, en vete-a-saber-dónde, Missouri. Estaban cazando algún demonio con el que Bobby, no había podido acabar. Dean estaba ligando con una camarera, chica rubia y no muy bajita, medias transparentes y labios rojos, cuando de repente los ojos de la chica se volvieron negros y peligrosos. Y si no fuera por Castiel, Dean habría muerto. "_Gracias, Cas"_ le había dicho, pero Castiel se había ido antes de poder escucharlo. Seguía procesando lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando había visto la vida de Dean en peligro había bajado, sintiendo un odio tan intenso contra la demonio que superaba cualquier cosa que había sentido antes. Sólo quería matarla, romperla en pedazos, hacerla sufrir hasta que se quedara sin voz de tanto suplicar que la matasen. Castiel se había aparecido en la calle desierta, matando con un golpe de luz y sanando la cuchillada en el estómago de Dean con las manos. Guardando su ira en algún rincón escondido, preguntándose porqué siente la necesidad de saber de Dean en todo momento.

*


	2. Gula

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Gula -**

...

Castiel no conoce el hambre. Y por supuesto, mucho menos la gula. No tiene ninguna necesidad de comer, sólo provó una vez la comida-

_Dean y Sam estaban desayunando en un bar, Dean le dijo con la boca llena "Dios, esta tarta está de muerte, Cas" y le hizo tragar un trozo. No supuso ninguna revelación, pero Dean esperaba que dijera algo, así que dijo "Es... dulce". Las dos horas siguientes sintió molestias en la barriga, cuando se lo dijo a Uriel, este sólo murmuró "humanos" con una ironía impropia de un ángel._

-y no ha necesitado repetir la experiencia. Pero Castiel, siempre que puede, se fija en la manera en que Dean come (Sam dice que es asqueroso, pero Castiel lo encuentra interesante):

Primero, cuando Dean tiene comida delante (desde una hamburguesa hasta una tarta, su alimentación raramente sale de ahí), se la mira con detenimiento, observando qué es lo que se comerá primero y cómo lo hará, por dónde debería empezar y qué es lo que le gusta más.

Después, da el primer bocado, lo prueba, lo saborea cerrando los ojos y, si le gusta mucho, hasta puede gemir un poquito. Hace algo así como "Mmmm, Sam, mm, pruébalo, está muy bueno" o "Esto es lo mejor que me he comido en toda mi vida", e incluso "Esa cocinera debe ser mi mujer, DIOS".

A continuación, se lo come con ganas y rápidamente, manchándose los labios en el proceso y masticando sin contemplaciones, disfrutando del sabor y de poder llenar su barriga.

Al final, se suele chupar y morder los labios, quitando cualquier rastro de comida. Y casi siempre suele repetir.

La mayoría de veces, Dean come sin hambre. O como mínimo, con menos hambre que la que aparenta por las ganas con las que engulle la comida. Come con gula. Otro de los muchos pecados que suelen estar al día en la vida de Dean Winchester.

Castiel no sabía qué era la Gula. Teóricamente sí, claro, pero no la había sentido. Había visto cómo actuaba en los humanos, cómo hacía que el exceso del pecado repercutiera en sus cuerpos, pero nunca había experimentado esas ganas incontrolables de comer, esas ansias por probar lo que tienes delante sin hambre. Castiel no conocía la Gula hasta que un día-

_Estaban en casa de Bobby, hablando sobre los 66 Sellos. Dean había mandado a buscar expresamente a Sam un pastel de chocolate en la gasolinera de unas millas más para allá, y disfrutaba con ansias de cada bocado. Dean y Castiel estaban uno delante del otro; el primero utilizando medio cerebro para tragarse el pastel y el otro medio para escucharlo, el segundo intentando concentrarse en explicar los posibles próximos pasos de Lilith en lugar de vigilar la lengua que salía cada dos por tres de la boca de Dean, paseándose por encima de sus labios para quitar cualquier resto de chocolate._

_Y el problema fue cuando se terminó el pastel. Dean tenía un poco de chocolate en la barbilla y parecía que la palabra "servilleta" no estaba dentro de su vocabulario. Castiel murmuró lo que estaba pensando (servilleta), pero Bobby y Sam estaban buscando algo en algún libro del comedor, así que optó por lo más fácil y rápido: acercó su lengua a la barbilla de Dean y lamió el chocolate. _

_-Está bueno. ¿Se llama chocolate? - dijo cuando se separó al segundo siguiente._

_Dean no le contestó. Pero a partir de ese día, el pastel de chocolate pasó a ser el alimento base del Winchester._

-Dean apareció en su vida.

*


	3. Envidia

****

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Envidia -**

...

"¿Envidia?", te diría Castiel si le preguntases, "La Envidia es un pecado capital". Quizás después te diría que no te la aconseja y que en algún lugar del infierno hay un demonio que la personifica. Porque ¿envidia?, un ángel no siente envidia (vamos, ni por asomo), de que Anna, la ex-ángel, haya estado con Dean Winchester... que una ángel caído se haya acostado con el humano que Castiel (fue Castiel y nadie más, que quede claro) sacó del infierno... no le afecta en absoluto. Como debe ser. En serio. Castiel no nota ese resquemor en el estómago cuando ve a Anna besar a Dean para despedirse. Qué va. Ni les mira. Porque ¿un ángel? un ángel no siente envidia. Y mucho menos por Dean Winchester.


	4. Lujuria

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Lujuria -**

Género: ¿humor?

**...**

Dean Winchester es Lujuria andante. Él lo sabe, Sam lo sabe (cómo para no saberlo), Bobby y Ellen lo saben, las chicas de los bares de medio país lo saben (lo habían comprovado) e incluso Wilson, el viejo vecino de aquella granja en Dinosaur, algo demente y con Alzheimer avanzado, al que salvaron de unos vampiros años atrás, lo sabe. Una persona ciega, sordomuda y en coma lo sabría. De hecho, todo el mundo lo sabe: Dean Winchester es uno de los seres más lujuriosos que han pasado por la historia de la tierra.

A Dean Winchester le gusta el sexo. Le encanta el sexo. ADORA el sexo. El sexo es lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, el mejor invento desde... el mejor invento del mundo. En el fondo, Dean sabe que si no se dedicase a la caza, gastaría la mayor parte de su vida en el arte del Sexo (ahora ya hace lo que puede, pero a veces los demonios ocupan demasiado tiempo).

Se podría decir que cuando piensas en sexo, piensas en Dean, automáticamente. O sea, es decir "sexo" y pensar "Dean". O "la-mejor-noche-de-mi-vida-Dean". Porque Dean lleva la palabra S-E-X-O escrita en la cara. Con luces de neón extremadamente grandes que hace que toda persona sienta ganas de tirarse encima de él.

Y hay veces en las que Dean _necesita_ urgentemente sexo. Ya sea porque lleva tres días sin desahogarse, ya sea porque lo necesita_ y punto_. Y esas veces Dean tiene que hacerlo. _Debe _hacerlo o explota. Y más el día en que descubre lo caliente que puede ser Castiel. Con esa mirada de confusión e inocencia, algo melancólica, esa calma y poder que le hace vibrar. El día siguiente después de que Castiel le lamiera la cara y Dean se empalmara en medio segundo. Ese día.

Así que, sin poder aguantarlo más, Dean coge a Castiel por la gabardina y lo estampa contra la pared, besándolo con fuerza y ganas, _lamiendochupandocomiendo_ su boca y restregándose como un animal.

Cuando Dean se aparta, Castiel tiene los labios hinchados y el pelo y la ropa desordenados. Y le mira profundamente, como si quisiera atraversalo. Antes de que Dean empiece a preocuparse, Castiel lo coge por la nuca y sigue besándole. Las piernas de Dean se vuelven gelatina y esa tarde la investigación puede esperar.

*


	5. Codicia

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Codicia -**

(drabble : 48 palabras)

* * *

No es que Castiel sea codicioso o algo por estilo. A él no le importan ni la riqueza ni las posesiones, le da igual tener más o menos, un ángel no tiene necesidad de bienes materiales.

Es sólo que quiere a Dean Winchester para él y nadie más.


	6. Orgullo

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Orgullo -**

**Advertencias**: NC-17

* * *

Se podría decir que el mayor pecado de un ángel es la soberbia (o si no, que se lo digan a Lucifer), pero aún así, Castiel no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, sentir esa sensación de calor en el estómago, le encanta ser capaz de hacer _eso_, eso que ninguna otra persona puede hacer, eso de tener el poder de hacer que Dean Winchester _pida más_, que Dean Winchester se corra gritando su nombre, que Dean Winchester gima sin reparos porque _JODER Cass te lo juro mematastelojuro_.

Así que no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar sentirse DIOS cuando Dean, con la espalda apoyada en la pared (porque las piernas le tiemblan y cree que podría caerse), gime de esa manera casi con dolor, como si no pudiera soportar lo que Cass le está haciendo, gime como si le estuvieran torturando y _realmente_ no pudiera más y _o me tocas o me muero_. Y Dean ("_Mecagoenlaputa Cass porfavor, más quiero mis manos más quiero Cass_") se enfada porque Cass no para de besarle por todos lados _menos donde lo necesita_ y tiene las muñecas cogidas por las manos de Castiel y no puede tocarse _Y LO NECESITA YA_. Pero cuando Dean gime otra vez (_Cass másmásmás Cass_) Castiel no puede negarse y termina por darle lo que Dean quiere (como siempre) para después ser recompensado de maneras que deberían considerarse pecado (pero Castiel no puede ni quiere evitar).

*


	7. Pereza

**T A B L A P E C A D O S C A P I T A L E S**

**- Pereza -**

**Advertencias**: NC-17

**

* * *

**

Castiel suele visitar a Dean en sueños. Más que por comodidad (que sí, que también) es por intimidad. Los ángeles no suelen entrar en la mente de Dean, y menos cuando duerme (aparte de vicio a montones no se puede encontrar mucho más), así que Castiel aprovecha. Ya sea por avisar de los próximos pasos que los ángeles van a dar, ya sea por decirle los peligros que supone algún que otro demonio, ya sea por sexo.

(Sí, sexo.)

Porque le encanta ver la cara de confusión de Dean al día siguiente cuando despierta, sin saber si lo que ha soñado ha sido verdad (si estaba allí Cass _de verdad_) o era sólo un sueño (y su mente sólo le estaba jugando malas pasadas).

A Castiel le gusta ver las dudas de Dean grabadas en su cara, las dudas de saber si eran realmente sus labios los que besaba entre las sábanas y le hacían jadear incoherencias. Dudas de si le había arrancado de verdad la gabardina a manotazos sin poder aguantarse las ganas de tocarlo.

Aunque a Dean le importa bien poco si lo que sueña es mentira o es realidad. Porque en cuanto ve a Castiel lo coge de la gabardina con fuerza y estampa los labios contra los suyos. Dean le besa con más cuidado del que querría, le muerde y le lame los labios sintiendo toda su sangre dirigirse hacia abajo, vaciándose de todo pensamiento menos uno ("_Castielcastielcastiel_"). Cuando siente que Castiel le pone las manos con timidez en la espalda, Dean lo agarra del pelo con fuerza. Cuando sus lenguas chocan y mezclan salivas ambos jadean sin palabras (Dean en los labios de Castiel jadea "_JODER_", Castiel en los labios de Dean jadea "_Señor_"). Respiran besos, comen lenguas, lamen labios.

Acaban uno encima del otro en la cama hasta que la mañana les sorprende con la luz del sol colándose entre las cortinas, desnudos y con las sábanas revueltas en el suelo.

* * *

**N/A:** y aquí termina la tabla. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ^^


End file.
